The present invention relates to the use of novel anti-bacterial compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions containing these, compounds as peptide deformylase inhibitors.
Bacterial initiator methionyl tRNA is modified by methionyl tRNA formyltransferase (FMT) to produce formyl-methionyl tRNA. The formyl methionine (f-met) is then incorporated at the N-termini of newly synthesized polypeptides. Polypeptide deformylase (PDF or Def) then deformylates primary translation products to produce N-methionyl polypeptides. Most intracelluar proteins are further processed by methionine amino peptidase (MAP) to yield the mature peptide and free methionine, which is recycled. PDF and MAP are both essential for bacterial growth, and PDF is required for MAP activity. This series of reactions is referred to as the methionine cycle (Figure 1) 
Figure 1. The methionine cycle.
To date, polypeptide deformylase homologous genes have been found in bacteria, in chloroplast-containing plants, in mice and in humans. The plant proteins are nuclear encoded but appear to carry a chloroplast localisation signal. This is consistent with the observation that chloroplast RNA and protein synthesis processes are highly similar to those of eubacteria. No information on protein expression of mammalian PDF gene homologs or functional role for such proteins has been demonstrated to date (Meinnel T. 2000, Parasitology Today, 16(4), 165-168).
Polypeptide deformylase is found in all eubacteria for which high coverage genonic sequence information is available. Sequence diversity among PDF homologs is high, with as little as 20% identity between distantly related sequences. However, conservation around the active site is very high, with several completely conserved residues, including one cyteine and two histidines which are required to coordinate the active site metal (Meinnel, T. et al, 1997, Journal of Molecular Biology, 267, 749-761).
PDF is recoginzed to be an attractive anti-bacterial target, as this enzyme has been demonstrated to be essential for bacterial growth in vitro (Mazel, D. et al, EMBO J. 13 (4), 914-923, 1994), is not involved in eukaryotic protein synthesis (Rajagopalan et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 119, 12418-12419, 1997), and is universally conserved in prokaryotes (Kozak, M. Microbiol. Rev. 47, 1-45, 1983). Therefore PDF inhibitors can potentially serve as broad spectrum anti-bacterial agents.
The present invention involves novel anti-bacterial compounds represented by Formula (I) hereinbelow and their use as PDF inhibitors.
The present invention further provides methods for inhibiting PDF in an animal, including humans, which comprises administering to a subject in need of treatment an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I) as indicated hereinbelow.